


Break The Fall

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Stupid Boys, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing about Liam that Louis would say interests him. He seems too quiet, too shy and too awkward for Louis, even just looking at him. Kind of cute, though, in a church boy way that Louis supposes <em>some</em> people like.</p><p>Not him. Never him. But he can pretend for the sake of getting to use Andy’s car for three months.</p><p>“That won’t be a problem,” Louis promises, grinning sharply. “He will fall in love with me before summer break starts.”</p><p>That means Louis has almost a month to work his magic on Liam. More than enough time.</p><p> <br/><em>Or: Louis is dared to date Liam. Things get a little bit out of hand before Louis realises what it means to be in love.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me for a fic with curly-haired Liam and Louis who's dared to date him. (If anything reminds you of 'She's all that' in this, I'm very sorry!)  
> I've taken a lot of liberties when it comes to this fic. It's mostly ridiculous fluff with a bit of porn and a bit of angst. 
> 
> (Also, I'm sorry for Louis in the first part of the fic!)
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

Louis loves a good laugh, and a good dare even more.

 

“Fuck yeah. Why wouldn’tw he go for this?” Louis laughs, elbowing his friend Andy in the ribs.

 

Louis knows he’s good looking, and that half of the girls at school wouldn’t say ‘no’ to him. The rest of them, he’s pretty sure wants Zayn because of his unearthly good looks.

 

(Louis can sort of understand those that giggle and smile shyly when they see Zayn. He’s hot in a way not even Louis can call himself.)

 

He’s quite happy with the new tattoo on his chest, bold lettering in black, adding to the ones he had on his arms already. The first he was too young to get legal way, and his mum tried to ground him when he came home with it. She did the next time, too. But now when he’s eighteen he can do whatever he wants.

 

Why wouldn’t this curly-haired boy that sits alone under a three want him? Not that Louis knows him, he can honestly say that he’s never noticed him before.

 

Zayn seems more doubtful, a small frown on his face as he smokes his fourth cigarette – just this break. “Doesn’t seem like the type of person who would go for you, to be honest.”

 

This, of course, only makes Louis even more determined that he will make Liam Payne his boyfriend. Thanks to Zayn, who apparently had a better clue than Louis, who this bloke was, he can start right now.

 

Might be because Louis cares little about things that are not his mates and the shit they get up to.

 

It would have been harder if he had to walk up to Liam, and call him ‘curls’ to his face.   

 

There’s nothing about Liam that Louis would say interests him. He seems too quiet, too shy and too awkward for Louis, even just looking at him. Kind of cute, though, in a church boy way that Louis supposes _some_ people like.

 

Not him. Never him. But he can pretend for the sake of getting to use Andy’s car for three months.

 

“That won’t be a problem,” Louis promises, grinning sharply. “He will fall in love with me before summer break starts.”

 

That means Louis has almost a month to work his magic on Liam. More than enough time.

 

“Don’t come to me and whine when this blows up in your face,” Zayn grumbles, stubbing out the cigarette with his combat boots – black, just like his skintight jeans and leather jacket.

 

“The only thing that will blown in my _dick_ ," Louis jokes. Well, sort of jokes.

 

Louis will not have a problem letting Liam suck his cock, his lips are rather pretty when he thinks about it. Probably not all that good, but Louis will be sweet about it anyway. Just as a part of the game, of course. He needs to woo Liam properly.

 

"Fuck's sake, Lou," Zayn groans. "Less talk about your cock would be nice."

 

"Eh." Louis shrugs, staring intently at Liam. "Think I'm gonna go talk to him."

 

"Yeah, Andy says. "Good luck and all that shit."

 

Louis flips him off. Both because he doesn't need luck – some sort of insult, it feels like, that he would even need it – and also because, "You don't mean that, you twat."

 

Liam doesn't look up when Louis walks up to him, just keeps scribbling something in that notebook of his.

 

Louis finds it rude, and he's the master of being rude. A fact proven by the time he's spent in detention. If it weren't for the dare, he wouldn't have smiled sweetly. "What are you doing?" he asks, nudging Liam's knee gently with one of his scuffed vans.

 

Startling so bad the notebook falls out of his hands, Liam still refuses to look at him.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, feeling an urge to stomp his foot like a child and demand to get Liam’s attention. Instead he sits down on the grass, careful to sit close to Liam but not too close.

 

Still no reaction.

 

"Liam,” he says softly, dragging the word out.

 

It makes Liam look straight at him; his big, soft brown eyes wide with both nerves and confusion. "You know who I am?"

 

Maybe Louis should have done some research beforehand, but that's not like him. "Yeah, of course," he lies, cheeks starting to hurt from the smile plastered on his lips. "You are Liam Payne. Why _wouldn't_ I know that?"

 

Liam shrugs and fidgets with his hands, looking unsure of the right reply. The notebook seems forgotten where it lies. After a long time, he mumbles, "But you never -” Then he falls silent, cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

 

 _Oh_ , Louis thinks, delighted. He’s sure he's smiling so big he looks a bit maniac – for real this time. Winning the bet might be even easier than he thought at first.

 

"Just thought you looked a bit lonely, sitting here all by yourself." Louis doesn't have to lie about that. It was true, after all.

 

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Niall and Harry," Liam says shyly, as if those names would mean anything to Louis.

 

Louis nods, edging a bit closer to Liam. "You want to do something this weekend?"

 

"What?" Liam blurts out, looking around them; a bit like he expects someone to explain to him what's going on.

 

Luckily it's just him and Louis there.

 

"Maybe a movie and some food," Louis suggests, tired of waiting for Liam to form a proper sentence.

 

"Is this some sort of joke?" Liam asks with a small voice. He looks ready to leave, stiff and uncomfortable.

 

Pretty sure this is a crucial moment for his plan to work, he feels a smidge of panic in his chest. "No. Fuck no." It comes out fierce, and he reaches out to grab Liam's hand, the skin warm against his as he squeezes tight.

 

Liam doesn't pull away, just bites that plush bottom lip between his teeth. Then he shakes his head, saying, "I don't understand."

 

"Let me take you out," he pleads, rubbing his thumb at the back of Liam's wrist, pulse thudding hard and fast under his fingertips.

 

Liam nods, curls bouncing around his head. Louis wants to do fist pump, but thinks it’s a bit too much so he just ruffles Liam’s hair instead.

 

“What’s going on?” someone asks from above them, sounding both angry and confused.

 

“I think I’m going to go,” Louis says, giving the two boys in front of him a glance. They don’t seem all that happy to see him close to Liam; both of them glaring at him.

 

When he walks away, he hears, “Think he asked me out. I mean, he must have done. I’m sure of it.”

 

– – –

 

Louis smirks at Zayn when he finds him, at his usual smoking spot. “This will be so easy, mate.”

 

“You’re such a dick.” Zayn holds out a half-smoked cigarette, waiting for him to pluck it from his fingers. Then he light another one, puffing out an air of smoke before he adds, “And don’t say anything about your dick now, you dick.”

 

“You are a dick,” Louis says fondly. “But I have a date with him this weekend.”

 

Zayn starts to cough, smoke welling out of his mouth. “He said yes? Why the fuck would he do that?”

 

“Maybe because I’m amazingly hot.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows. “He thought I was kidding, at first.”

 

“You _are_ ,” Zayn points out. “And he’s in band, so maybe not everyday some like Louis bloody Tomlinson asks him out.”

 

“He’s in _a_ band?” Louis asks, confused why Zayn even would know about _whatever_ lame band Liam’s in.

 

“No, he’s in our school’s band. You know, one the one you use to make fun of because of their uniforms.”

 

“No,” Louis says, horrified by what he hears. Why would they ask him to date a band geek, of all the bloody people in the school?

 

“Don’t be a shit,” Zayn groans, but Louis just shrugs and tries to form smoke rings.

 

– – –

 

Now that he knows who Liam is, Louis sees him everywhere. Not in class, though, because he’s one year younger than Louis it turns out. (Louis has done his research now.)

 

He’s shy, mumbling out a quiet ‘ _hi_ ’ when Louis walks up and throws an arm over his shoulders.

 

“Ready for Saturday?” Louis asks him, tugging at one of Liam’s curls to get his attention, stop him from staring at his feet. “The latest Iron Man is showing.”

 

Liam blinks at him, those lovely lips Louis _might_ have had a wank thinking about wrapped around his cock forming a confused o-shape.

 

“Our date, Liam,” Louis teases, pleased when the blush on Liam’s cheeks spread all over his face. “You haven’t forgotten about that, I hope.”

 

Shaking his head, Liam mumbles, “No, _no_. I thought you. Like, that you maybe had changed your mind about that?”

 

Louis laughs, poking a fingertip into the dip in Liam’s cheek, wondering if he’s got dimples when he smiles. “No, you dumb boy.”

 

Liam flinches when Louis says ‘ _dumb boy_ ’, and pushes at his hands until Louis lets him go.

 

“What?” Louis feels lost. He thought things were going amazingly well; Liam’s awkwardness aside.

 

“It’s not _nice_ to call someone dumb,” Liam says, all of him tense and cold. Almost hurt.

 

“What?” Louis repeats, wondering if Liam is for real. “It was a joke.”

 

“Oh,” Liam breathes out, looking sheepish.

 

“Don’t take anything I say seriously,” Louis tells him, winking big to make Liam smile again.

 

“So, there’s no date then?” Liam asks in a playful tone, winking with both his eyes. Louis is pretty sure he meant to blink properly, though, because he blushes even harder, his cheeks a bright pink colour.

 

“Don’t be dumb, Liam.” Louis laughs at Liam’s slightly offended look, fingers tingling with need to touch those curls again.

 

– – –

 

When Saturday night comes, Louis has managed to convince his mum to loan him her car.

 

Now he’s booked up for babysitting the next three Sundays when his mum’s working; he loves his little sisters, but Sundays are the days he likes to spend in bed, sleeping off a hangover from the night before.

 

Not that it matters, since he’s going to behave like a good boy – well, more or less like a good boy – to make Liam fall in love with him.

 

Picking up Liam is slightly weird, with Liam’s mum staring all wide-eyed at him as he waits for Liam to come down from his room.

 

Louis thinks he looks okay, clean and his hair styled into a carefree mess. Might be the tattoos showing that makes her look at him the worried way she does. Like he’s going to steal all their silverware and run away and elope with Liam.

 

“Hi, Louis,” Liam smiles, coming down the stairs dressed in a checkered red and black shirt buttoned almost all the way up. “I’ll be home before eleven,” he adds, kissing his mum goodbye on the cheek on his way out.

 

Louis can’t believe he’s at someone's house, even less with someone who wears his clothes like that. It's nothing like the usual drunk hookups he's used to.

 

Liam side-eyes the car like it's about to blow up any second, sits straight up like he's got a stick up his bum. Louis feels like he should be offended or _something_ , but chooses to settle for mild annoyance. Louis is fiercely protective of his mum and little sisters, and he rather not spend time with someone that's nothing but nice about them.

 

The bet might not even be enough for him to not insult Liam then.

 

"Oh gosh," Liam blurts out, one hand gripping the handle hard when Louis takes a turn a little too fast.

 

Louis grins, turning his head towards Liam. It earns him another one of those nervous yelps.

 

Liam hides his eyes behind his hands, looking so cute Louis sort of wants to pinch the pink part of his cheek Louis still can see.

 

"So, Liam," he says, trying to concentrate on staying on the road. Probably for the best if he wants to charm Liam, and charm him he _must_. "Tell me something about yourself. Something I don’t know."

 

Liam peeks out from behind his hands. "You don't know anything about me, I think?"

 

"Sure I do." Louis parks the car, buying himself a few minutes to think about what he does know about Liam. “You’re in band, and you’re friend with Niall and Harry.”

 

“Well, that’s true,” Liam says, seemingly even more nervous now that they’re parked and ready to go inside. Twitchy and blushy like he doesn’t know how to react to being near Louis. “Didn’t think you would know that, though.”

 

“Anything for such a cute boy like you,” Louis says, mostly to be able to see the blush darken on Liam’s cheeks. Liam is kind of cute, even if he’s nothing like the boys he usually fucks – never dates, it’s not for him – and he seems totally at loss when it comes to dealing with compliments.

 

“We should go inside,” Liam mumbles and he almost falls out of the car in his haste to get away from Louis.

 

Louis is a bit uncertain if is a good thing or not, Liam behaving like that.

 

“Yeah, you don’t seem like the kind of guy who likes to be late.” It’s not meant for Liam’s ears; he’s closed the door after himself with a loud slam, now waiting for Louis with his hands stuffed down his pockets.

 

It will be worth spending a bit of money on Liam, with the car that literally will be his this summer if – when – he wins the bet. He buys them more snacks than they’ll be able to eat, ignoring Liam when he insists that he should pay some of it.

 

Liam’s lower lip juts out in a pout when Louis says ‘no’ once more.

 

“It’s not you who asked me out, you dolt. Don’t do that,” Louis complains, tempted to throw some of the popcorn at Liam’s face.

 

“Do what?” Liam asks.

 

The confusion makes Liam’s face change into something Louis can deal with a little bit better, but he still rolls his eyes. “That _thing_ you do with your mouth.”

 

“Sorry,” Liam says sincerely. So, so sincerely.

 

Louis shakes his head, wondering why Liam even would apologize for his face.

 

With a little bit of help from Liam, he manages to not drop anything on the way to their seats. In the back, of course, everything else would have been really counterproductive.

 

The movie is great but maybe not the best movie for a first date, there’s no real good time for him to catch Liam’s attention. Louis would be absorbed in this movie any other day, but this time he can’t stop thinking about Liam for long enough to enjoy it completely.

 

He’s probably overthinking it, but it feels like Liam finds small things like handholding at the right time important. Louis is not sure when that is, so it makes him nervous.

 

It _must_ be why he’s nervous, Louis can’t think of any other reason.

 

The light from the screen flickers prettily on Liam’s face and Louis has been staring at him for a long time already when Liam turns towards him. He flushes hotly, caught in the act, and grabs Liam’s hand without thinking.

 

He can almost hear the ‘ _oh_ ’ formed on Liam’s lips, but it’s too noisy for him actually to do it.

 

It’s a little bit hard only having one hand to use, his bad one too, but he keeps Liam’s hand in his for the rest of the movie.

 

– – –

 

The eating part of the date starts out as a mild disaster; Liam obviously can’t take a joke, and now he looks at Louis like he likes to take kids’ candy and stomp all over it after having thrown it at the ground.

 

“Bloody hell,” Louis grumbles, darting forward to pinch one of Liam’s nipples between his fingers. The quick twist he does, it’s not thought through, and he lets go of Liam as soon as he realises what he’s done.

 

Louis might be as stupid as his teachers think he is. At least, it feels like it to him right then.

 

“Ow.” Liam rubs his chest, his eyes wide and confused. “Why did you do that?”

 

“I will do that every time you use that pout on me,” Louis explains, needing some sort of excuse other than ‘ _because you make me crazy_ ’.

 

Liam takes a sip of his milkshake, giggling. “That’s not fair.”

 

Louis shrugs, inching his hand forward little by little on the table – slowly to not startle Liam – until he can lay his hand on top of Liam’s, both bigger and warmer than his own. “Lots of things you could say that about.”

 

Things go better after that, Liam being a little bit more at ease. Louis stores away every new piece of information he reveals about himself, already plotting the next step in the plan.

 

By the end of the evening, he knows what Liam’s dog’s name is, who his favourite superhero is – it’s not Iron Man but Batman – and that Liam might be the most innocent person he’s ever met; all shy smiles and polite manners.

 

Louis can’t remember being that way when he was seventeen. Or any time in his life at all.

 

He’s happy with the date when he drops Liam off outside his door, one quick press of lips on Liam’s cheek, close to his mouth but not quite touching.

 

– – –

 

Zayn’s curled up on Louis’ sofa; the twins nestled close to his sides. If the girls at school could see him, Louis figures they would swoon or faint. Painting a complicated pattern on his hand and wrist with a black Sharpie, Zayn pays too little attention when Louis tries to tell him about the progress he made with Liam.

 

The texts in his phone are hard proof of that. All of them misspelled and happy, some of them even so funny they made him laugh.

 

“Zayn,” he complains loudly, getting a loud ‘ _shhh_ ’ back from Daisy.

 

“Might listen to you if you talked about something else than Liam, Lou,” Zayn says slowly, arching one perfect eyebrow.

 

Louis huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t talk _that_ much about him.” When Zayn snorts and shakes his head, he adds, “It’s just for fun, mate. And I do want that bloody car.” He turns to his little sisters, pulls a silly face. “Don’t say that word in front of mum, yeah?”

 

“Andy’s car is shit.”

 

“It’s a car. Good enough for me.” Louis wants that freedom you’ll get when there’s nobody to ask for permission before wanting to do something. The dare just makes it more fun. “Maybe you won’t be allowed to ride with me this summer, when you’re so sure I won’t be able to do it,” he jokes. Never in any reality would he ever not pull Zayn along on his adventures.

 

Unfortunately does Zayn know that, too. So the threat is rather ineffective.

 

“Might lose,” Zayn laughs, probably because he knows that there’s nothing Louis hates more than losing.

 

“You’re not stupid, mate.” Louis looks for something to throw at Zayn, too lazy to get up from his spot on the floor. It can’t be something too hard or heavy, but that’s mostly because his sisters right next to him. “Of course, I will fucking pull this off. He’s already half-way there.”

 

“That’s a bit weird,” Zayn murmurs, with a thoughtful glint in his eyes. “You’re not that charming.”

 

“I’m positively lovely,” Louis laughs, knowing very well that he might not always be lovely or nice. But he was yesterday, and he’ll be until this thing is over.

 

Zayn just rolls his eyes, ignoring him to talk to his sisters instead.

 

– – –

 

Louis finds Liam underneath the same three, once again alone. This time he looks up and even smiles when Louis sits down next to him.

 

“Thank you for -” Liam smiles, and his cheeks puff up and eyes crinkle at the corners. “You know, the date.”

 

Louis beams back, not sure _why_ he’s smiling so hard. Then he makes a quick decision and takes Liam’s hand, squeezing tightly when Liam blushes. It’s another first for Louis, holding hands with somebody at school; he might not have thought about everyone knowing about this when he first said ‘ _yes_ ’ to the dare.

 

“Are you free tonight?” Louis asks, ignoring that warm fluttery feeling in his chest when Liam looks at him.

 

“Not really.” Liam sounds sad and the pout in full force. “Ouch,” he mumbles, catching Louis’ hand when he grabs at his nipple, twisting. “Don’t do that.”

 

“Said I was going to _bloody_ do it,” Louis grumbles, flexing his fingers in Liam’s grip until they hold hands properly.

 

Liam stares at their hands, clearly perplexed by them holding hands with both hands. He doesn’t let go, however. “Still not nice.”

 

“I’m not nice,” Louis laughs, tempted to pull one of his hands free; just to be able to push one of Liam’s curls out of his eyes.

 

Liam shrugs, looking so happy that Louis actually can’t do it. Ignoring the looks people passing by them give them, he lets Liam curl up closer to him.

 

– – –

 

Louis has figured out that Liam’s friends aren’t all that happy about him spending time with Liam. Niall, the small blonde boy, acts like a rabid terrier every time Louis comes near them. And Harry, the lanky curly-haired boy who trips over his own long legs, glares daggers at him every time he sees Louis.

 

Liam doesn’t seem to care.

 

He should have expected it, them cornering him when he’s alone; Zayn for once not by his side.

 

“If you make him sad, I’ll have your balls,” Niall tells him. He's small, kind of scrawny, but Louis doesn't doubt that he means it.

 

Harry nods along to Niall’s words but doesn’t add anything.

 

“Why would I want to do that?” Louis asks, with what he hopes is a convincing smile. It’s the one his mum has stopped falling for, the innocent pleading one, but these two boys don’t know him, so it should be _fine_.

 

"Maybe because he's Liam," Harry says slowly, which is cryptic but even then kind of understandable. Liam is very _Liam_.

 

Louis somehow manages to convince them that he’s totally serious. Pretty pleased with his his acting abilities he wonders why Liam’s friends seem so keen on protecting him; Louis has seen the size of Liam’s arms – how can someone not, Louis wonders – he looks able of doing it far better than Niall and Harry together.

 

– – –

 

His room is a mess, bed unmade and dirty clothes on the floor. His mum has since long given up on trying to get him to clean. _Maybe_ he should have today, though. Because Liam seems bothered by the mess.

 

At least his sheets are clean. Luckily, since his bed is the only place Liam can actually sit down on.

 

Liam’s shoulders are stiff when Louis drops down on the bed next to him, the mattress sagging from the weight almost makes him fall into Liam’s lap. He didn’t plan for that to happen, but Louis doesn’t move away.

 

“Your mum’s nice,” Liam says, cheeks pink as he avoids looking at Louis for longer than a second.

 

“Pretty sure she wants to adopt you,” Louis complains teasingly, nudging Liam with his elbow until he looks straight at him; he’s figured out that Liam understands Louis' jokes better – or that he's joking at all – when he’s looking at him.

 

It's meant as a joke to make Liam relax. But Louis is pretty sure he’s telling the truth, Liam had her wrapped around his little finger before he even offered to help with the dishes.

 

"That would be kind of weird," Liam pauses, fidgeting with his hands as he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times.

 

Louis waits, one hand sneaking into the curls at the nape of Liam's neck. For some reason, it seems like his hands do half his work without him having to think about it. There is something about Liam that is very touchable, inviting even.

 

Liam blurts out, "Since I kind of want to kiss you," fast and quiet, and Louis almost forgets how to breathe for a second.

 

"Just kinda?" Louis asks cheekily, trying to hide how quickly his heart beats in his chest. Louis never gets nervous, and he can't be now. Why would he?

 

"Well, _a lot_ then," Liam admits, smiling so sweetly Louis just does it.

 

Their noses bump together, and Liam lets out a shocked noise as he presses their mouths together. It's not perfect, far from it, but Liam's lips are nice and soft against his. With a hand on Liam's jaw, he tilts Liam's head until he can kiss him deeper, their tongues rubbing together in a way that makes them both breath a little bit harder and push closer to each other.

 

They spend too long kissing each other, both of them forgetting that Liam was supposed to go home. Liam's lips are swollen and pink – shiny like he's wearing lipgloss, Louis thinks – when they finally pull apart. Louis' dick twitches in his pants when Liam licks his lips, and he quickly darts forward to push Liam backwards into the already rumpled sheets.

 

"I need to go home," Liam mumbles against his lips, but he parts them quickly when Louis kisses him harder.

 

Liam is almost boneless underneath him; his hands pulling at at the fabric of Louis' t-shirt. The sounds he makes, small gasps and moans that get rougher when Louis grinds his hips down, make Louis feel desperate and reckless.

 

He could come like that, Liam's hips pushing helplessly against his own as they rub against each other.

 

"Oh God," Liam moans when Louis pulls away enough to wrap his hand around the outline of Liam's cock; hot even through the material of his jeans.

 

"Let me wank you off, yeah?" Louis asks, surprised by how strained his voice comes out.

 

Liam nods, biting his bottom lip so hard it must hurt.

 

Louis grins, feeling all shaky and warm inside. He doesn't know why, but it feels different from all of the other times he's had his hand in someone's pants. Must be because he's sober, he reasons.

 

Liam's cock is hard, tip sticky with precome as he wraps his hand around it. It's easy working out what Liam likes, the groans he tries to hold back guiding Louis right. When Liam swallows hard, Louis' eyes are drawn to the birthmark on his neck. Pushing his lips there, Louis bites down hard around it and sucks the skin in between his lips until it feels like it’s almost too much for them both to bear.

 

"Fuck," Liam moans, sounding almost panicky. Louis has barely any time to react before he comes with a drawn out whine, his hips punching up into Louis' hand.

 

"Fuck," Louis echoes, grinding his cock against Liam's hip. He needs to come, the tight fit of his jeans almost painful how hard he is.

 

Liam smiles dopily, his face sweaty and soft as he watches Louis closely.

 

It doesn't take long for him to come; his cock twitching hard in his pants as he falls over the edge, once again with his teeth firmly latched onto Liam's neck.

 

Louis feels all shivery and soft coming down. He lets out a laugh when he realises that they both are a bloody mess; Liam with come on his t-shirt and in his hair. But that's all Louis' fault, he realises. He _did_ put his hand in it after jerking Liam off.

 

"What?" Liam asks, giggling along even when he seems mostly confused. He's so bloody cute Louis bites his neck, effectively hiding the fondness that must glow on his face.

 

When Liam leaves, he's got one of Louis's t-shirts on and more than one fully noticeable love bite on his neck.

 

Louis' mum smiles knowingly at him, and Louis _knows_ he's in for a fun talk with his mum. It feels worth it, strangely enough.

 

– – –

 

Zayn’s eyes get wide, clearly shocked when he sees Liam. It _might_ be because the giggling and handholding they’re doing, but it could also be the red and purple marks scattered all over Liam’s neck.

 

Liam hides his face against Louis’ chest, eyeing Zayn like he’s the bad boy everybody thinks he is. (Not that it’s true, he’s the softest person Louis has met ever).

 

“Zayn, you should meet my boyfriend,” Louis says without thinking it through  – they haven’t talked about that, so would he even say such a thing –  but now that the word is out there, he might as well go with it. If Liam wants to, otherwise Louis can’t call him his boyfriend without coming off as _weird_. “This is Liam Payne, the sweetest boy in school.”

 

“I know who he is,” Zayn says pointedly, but he smiles at Liam and offers him a ‘hi’.

 

“You do?” Liam asks, confusion making him forget about being nervous.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “You’re all Louis talks about nowadays.”

 

“Sorry,” Liam offers, with a smile so big Louis can feel something warm, fluttery, spread in his body.

 

“Eh.” Zayn shrugs. “It’s more interesting than most shit he talks about, to be honest.”

 

“Thank you, I guess?” Liam says, and it comes out sounding like a question; unsure if it’s the right thing to say. Then, when Louis was sure he hadn’t _realised_ what Louis called him, Liam blushes hotly. “Boyfriend?”

 

Louis feels nervous all the sudden. Like he’s about to be ill right there outside of school. “If you want to.”

 

“Don’t be dumb.” Liam’s got a new kind of mischief in his eyes that Louis likes very much.

 

So much Louis kisses Liam right there in front of Zayn, giving him the finger when he groans and pushes at Louis’ shoulder.

 

– – –

 

Louis has promised to come over to Liam's house. Unfortunately it's not just the two of them, and _not_ because Liam wants to make out on top of Liam's adorably dorky Batman sheets.

 

(Karen has warmed up to him, but she still wants them to leave the door open. Which, of course, means very little kissing, but even then it's nice to hang out with Liam.)

 

Now three weeks after his first date with Liam, Niall and Harry are not openly hostile towards him anymore. And the time Niall said that Louis was 'sort of alright', Louis sees that as the highest form of praise.

 

Louis is not sure why it feels important that Liam's friends like him. They are not a part of the bet, after all.

 

"Why am I here exactly?" Zayn asks when they wait for someone to open the door. "Not that I don't like Liam, but why should I watch you make out all night?"

 

"To save me from his friends," Louis explains.

 

His plan to use Zayn as a buffer might be unnecessary – Louis is not stupid, he have noticed the startling red colour on Niall's cheeks whenever Zayn's around. This way, though, he might be able to convince Liam to snog for a bit in the bathroom while the two other stare at Zayn's _unreal_ face.

 

"The only one you need saving from is you," Zayn tells him, smiling politely at Karen when she opens the door.

 

Nobody at school would believe him if he told them what a _nice_ boy Zayn is around mums, but Louis might not be any better, now when he thinks about it.

 

“They are in Liam’s room, waiting for you two, love.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Payne,” he says politely.

 

“None of that, Louis,” she laughs, reminding Louis an awful lot of Liam right then.

 

“Sorry, Karen.”

 

The first thing that crosses his mind when Liam gives in a wet kiss as soon as he comes in through the door, is that he should be able to get him to give the video game on the telly up for a quick snog – and maybe a quick orgasm too – in the loo.

 

It’s for both their sakes, after all.

 

“A little less tongue would be nice,” Niall groans, tossing a pillow at them to make them stop.

 

“Think it’s nice,” Harry smiles.

 

“That’s just because you’re a hopeless fucking romantic,” Niall teases, looking at the pillow he just tossed at them like he kind of regrets what he did to it. “We’ve all heard about you and that older bloke you like. How _dreamy_ his eyes are.”

 

Liam snorts out a laugh, giggling into Louis’ neck as he tries to calm down.

 

“What?” Zayn asks, looking at them like he can’t decide if he should laugh too or not. Giving Niall the pillow back, he gets a love-sick smile aimed right at him.

 

It makes Liam start to laugh harder again, his body shaking against Louis’.

 

“You _shut_ up,” Niall says loudly. “If you say a word, Liam. I’ll tell everybody about the only thing you’ve been talking since you were fifteen, mate.”

 

“Nobody has any dirt on me. So I can tell,” Harry drawls, wiggling his eyebrows at Louis like he’s in on the joke.

 

Louis think it’s Niall’s rather obvious crush on Zayn that is the joke, if he’s not missing anything.

 

“Can we _please_ play the video game, and maybe drink a beer like you promised, Li.” Niall pats the spot next to himself on the bed, looking at Zayn the same way.

 

It’s rather apparent when Zayn gets it because his eyes widen, and he starts to smile bigger, _dirtier_.

 

“This doesn’t seem like such a good idea any longer,” Harry complains, but his eyes are shining with delight, so Louis is fairly certain that he’s not all that sad about third wheeling for one night.

 

He does manage to pull Liam away, half-way through the latest Batman Movie even – which he counts as proof that Liam must like him pretty much already.

 

– – –

 

A few days later on the way home from school, Zayn says, “I think you should tell him.”

 

Zayn offers him a cigarette, but he shakes his head, a feeling of dread spreading quickly in his stomach. He just can’t tell Liam, that would destroy everything. Not just the car, but also the way Liam looks at him.

 

It makes him feel stuff he’s never felt before; things that might have got to do with being in love for real.

 

Zayn looks disappointed in him. “If not, you should at least tell Andy that he can shove this dumb deal up his arse.”

 

He ignores that Zayn’s probably right, he can’t give this bet up – everybody at school know of him and his reputation, he can’t let the mushy feeling he may have for Liam get in the way of that. When he says, “You’re only saying that because you like Niall,” it comes out angry, but he doesn’t know if he’s angry at Zayn or himself.

 

_Himself probably._

 

“Bloody hell, I give up," Zayn mumbles. "Just remember that I did tell you, right?"

 

"Things will work out just fine."

 

They will, Louis is sure of is. Andy will know that he did his part of the deal, the one-month date coming up fast, and then when it's all said and done, Liam will be none the wiser.

 

If Louis wants to spend more time with Liam after that, it's just between the two of them.

 

– – –

 

Louis did see Harry somewhere, in only his pants and with a crowd of girls around him. Niall's probably off with Zayn somewhere, the two of them looking cosier each day.

 

It suits Louis just fine that he's got Liam all to himself. Well, not entirely to himself since the house is packed with people because of the party. It’s good enough, however.

 

Liam’s a bit drunk from just one sugary sweet cider, and he’s so giggly and cute Louis can’t keep his hands away from him. He’s so soft and sweet, and his lips taste like apple and sugar.

 

Louis loves it, how Liam just lets him press him into the sofa, not caring one bit that everyone can see it when they kiss. Though, Liam does giggle and move Louis’ hand to a safer place when Louis tries to press in against his crotch.

 

When he’s slips his hands up Liam’s shirt, his skin hot as he skims them up Liam’s sides, someone hoots nearby, startling Louis so badly he bites down a bit too hard on Liam’s neck.

 

Louis pulls away with an apology ready on his tongue, but the words don’t come. Nothing good can come from the way some of his friends are looking at them, calculating and kind of mean.

 

“So,” Andy says, loudly and slurred, “has he sucked your cock yet? Like you said. Can’t believe that I will have to give my bloody car to you, only because he was easy for you.”

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans, wondering how the fuck he’s going to get out of this one. He’s so, so screwed.

 

Zayn was right, of course he was. Louis should have told Liam. But it’s way too late for that now. Louis can’t think of one thing to say to make this better. Andy is drunk, not thinking clearly, and Louis can’t even blame him for this mess.

 

It’s Louis own fault that Liam is looking at him like that; eyes wet with tears.

 

“What?” Liam asks, voice wobbling as he tries to hold himself together. “Is this a joke?” He’s about to cry, but Liam pushes on, ignoring that Louis is shaking his head frantically. “Am I the joke, Louis?”

 

“Please, just let me explain,” Louis pleads, but Liam pushes him away and gets up from the sofa.

 

“Congrats to the car, Louis,” Liam says sadly, all of him small and stiff. Like he was before Louis got to know him, the real Liam who’s fun and sweet and loud when he wants to. “Hope it was worth it.” Then he leaves, shoulders hunched as he all but runs away from Louis.

 

Louis gets too drunk when Liam has left, head spinning as he tries to get Liam to answer his texts and calls. There’s no reply to any of them, and Liam always answers at once.

 

Zayn finds him like that, hugging his phone to his chest as he drinks the disgusting rum he found in the kitchen. Louis wants to drink until he forgets.

 

“If you didn’t look so bloody miserable, I would have yelled at you,” Zayn mumbles as he helps him up from the floor. Louis fight him, the floor looking good enough for him to sleep on; he’s _trash_ , after all, breaking Liam’s heart can’t mean anything else.

 

“ _How_ did you know?” Louis asks as he stumbles and almost falls over. Luckily, Zayn’s a good mate and manages to save him from hitting his head against the wall.

 

“He called Niall five times before we heard it.” Zayn guides him out of the house, ignoring everyone that tries to talk to him. “He’s a right mess, Lou.”

 

“I know,” Louis slurs, feeling like he’s about to puke; his stomach unruly. “I’m such a _shit_.”

 

“You are,” Zayn agrees,” you’re lucky I love you anyway.”

 

“Liam doesn’t like me now,” Louis says sadly. Before he can say anything else, he does puke, heaving until his stomach is empty, and his mouth tastes so badly he almost needs to puke again.

 

"Niall wants to have a talk with you about breaking Liam's heart," Zayn tells him, stroking his fingers through Louis' hair.

 

Louis remembers what Niall said, about him having Louis'  balls if he hurt Liam. Then it was just fun and games; he didn't think for a second about anything else than him having a laugh. Now he's happy to lie down at let Niall do whatever he wants to him.

 

"I'm sorry if I messed thing up for you," Louis mumbles, more asleep than awake against Zayn's shoulder.

 

– – –

 

Louis wakes up with a pounding headache, still wearing all of his clothes. Groaning as he covers his eyes, he rolls over and curls up into a ball. He never wants to see the sun again, and in a way he _wants_ to die right there in his bed. No, he doesn't want to die. That's just him being over dramatic, like the teenager he is. What he _really_ wants is to call Liam and ask him to over and cuddle him until he feels better. But Louis has messed that up now.

 

He must look miserable when he finally manages to drag himself out of bed. Because his mum doesn't complain about him walking her up when he and Zayn stumbled in drunk in the middle of the night.

 

With a steaming hot mug of tea in front of him, he tries calling Liam once more.

 

He's lost count of how many times he has called, but the tea has gone cold in front of him when Liam _finally_ does pick up.

 

"Liam, you must listen to me," Louis begs, with a convulsive grip on his phone.

 

Liam lets out a humourless laugh, one that makes Louis’ insides hurt. “Why would you even want to?” he asks, talking over Louis when he tries to answer. “Aren’t you done with me now? You did get what you wanted, didn’t you?”

 

“Well.” Louis sighs, ignoring the questioning looks his mum gives him. “I’ve been a bloody idiot. Zayn did tell me to drop it.”

 

“But you _didn’t_ ,” Liam tells him, harshly.

 

Louis shrugs, but then he realises that Liam can’t see him. “No. It was supposed to be fun, you know.”

 

“Fun,” Liam snarls, more angry than upset now. “I liked you, and you thought it would be fun.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Louis doesn’t regret the dare; he doesn’t. But that’s only because he probably never would have spoken to Liam without it. He regrets the way he’s made Liam feel, though. “Can’t we just forget about it, please? We can have loads of fun this summer, just you and me in that car.”

 

Louis waits for a reply, not expecting Liam to say _yes_ , but at least say something. It’s not until it’s been quiet for too long, he figures out that Liam has ended the call.

 

– – –

 

“So, did Niall say anything about Liam?” Louis asks, knowing that Niall hadn’t broken up with Zayn – even if it was a close call apparently. That Zayn did tell Louis that it was a bad idea was probably in his favour.

 

“Well, he said that Liam didn’t want Niall to leave dog shit in your locker,” Zayn says. “That’s _something_ , at least.”

 

“He should leave dog shit in my locker,” Louis mumbles, uncharacteristically quiet. The tightness in his chest is still there, and he can’t think of anything but the awful glazed over look in Liam’s eyes.

 

Louis deserves it, the dog shit Niall thought about leaving in his locker, and more. Probably everything else Niall can come up with. Liam’s not in school, and Louis doesn’t think it’s because he’s ill.

 

It’s not like Liam to skip school. But Louis humiliating him in front of a big part of their school, was more than enough for him to miss his lectures.

 

“Maybe you should do something about it,” Zayn suggests, glaring at a guy who passes by, wanting to give Louis a high-five.

 

Lots of people at school thought Louis’ dare to make Liam fall for him were funny, but every ‘ _congrats_ ’ or ‘ _you fucking rock, dude’_ make him feel nauseous and wrong.

 

“He didn’t want to talk to me.” Louis did try to call him. Many, many times. He didn’t stop calling until his mum took his phone from him and asked what was going on.

 

Louis thinks he’s never seen his mum so disappointed in him, when everything came pouring out of his mouth. About what an idiot he’s been, and how badly he just wants to go back and say ‘ _no_ ’ to Andy.

 

But then he would never have talked to Liam, so that might not be entirely true.

 

“Like what?” Louis asks. “You mean, like, stand outside his window, blaring love songs?”

 

It’s meant as a joke, because who would even do such a thing in real life, but Zayn lights up anyway. “Yeah, Niall would have loved that,” Zayn says dreamingly, looking like he plans several different things at once that he can do to make Niall like him even more.

 

Not that he needs to since Niall thinks everything Zayn does is adorable.

 

Louis figures he might as well try, the worst that can happen is that Liam still doesn’t talk to him. “ _Maybe_. I’ll think about it.”

 

– – –

 

Louis spends hours trying to come up with the perfect plan to make Liam forgive him. In the end, he gives up; the whole affair with playing love songs outside of Liam’s window might be the best he can come up with.

 

Music is one of Liam’s favourite things, after all. Along with everything Batman and, of course, his friends.

 

His friends that did send Louis weird texts halfway through the day. Weird in the way that they weren’t angry or threatening – Niall’s simply said _‘counting on you to make this right’._

 

Maybe Niall and Harry are his friends now, too. He’s spent a lot of time with them, more than with any other of his friends. Not counting Zayn then, of course. Might be why they seem to understand that Louis actually didn’t mean to hurt Liam, that he just didn’t _think_.

 

But he did hurt Liam, so he needs to fix what he did wrong now.

 

– – –

 

It takes three songs played on the highest volume, Louis watching the window closely to make sure not to miss if Liam does anything. Then it, finally, pops open.

 

“What are you doing?” Liam is biting his lip, a nervous tick that Louis can’t help to love; it makes Liam’s lip ever more inviting, pink and plush.

 

“I’m wooing you, Li,” Louis shouts, trying to overpower the music.

 

“But why?” You’ve won that stupid bet, why would you even care about me now?”  Liam seems unsettled, unsure if he should close the window again, or maybe throw something at Louis to make him go away.

 

“Because you’re sweet, and fun,” Louis lists, heart pounding hard in his chest. “You’re hot as fuck, and I _proper_ fancy you.”

 

“You do?” Liam asks, leaning so far out of the window that Louis is a bit worried he’s going to fall and break his neck.

 

“Please, can I come up?” Louis pleads, wincing when his playlist switches to a Katy Perry song. He didn’t think that one through properly; Teenage Dreams is not meant to woo people with.

 

Liam sighs. “Fine. You can come up.”

 

The door is not locked, and the house is quiet and empty as Louis walks up the now familiar stairs, him having been in the house many times before. He gets temporary distracted by a photo of Liam hanging on the wall, a scrawnier but just as cute Liam smiling back at him.

 

Louis wonders why he never noticed Liam before.

 

“What are you doing?” Liam asks, having come out from him room. Probably wondering why Louis took so long. “Oh god, don’t look at those, _please_.”

 

“You were cute,” Louis murmurs, pleased when Liam flushes pink and shakes his head, as always embarrassed by compliments.

 

“You didn’t think so then,” is said in a small voice, so low Louis barely can hear it.

 

As soon as Liam’s said it, he kind of looks like he wants to stuff the words back into his mouth, and he avoids looking at Louis.

 

“What?” Louis asks, confused by the strange way Liam is acting.

 

“I had a crush on you,” Liam admits, his eyes trained on his feet. “Ages I just watched you. You never noticed me, though. And then you _actually_ talked to me. I thought it was a joke. It wouldn’t be a first time. Like, I’ve always been the one people make fun of. And you are, well, you.”

 

Louis tries to stop him, not sure why he can’t hear the words coming out of Liam’s mouth – he should be glad that Liam liked him, but mostly he just wants to beat up everyone that have been mean to Liam, even if that also includes himself. “No, I didn’t mean to –”

 

“I know,” Liam groans, covering his eyes with his hands. “Harry said you didn’t mean to. He depended you, for the sake of _true love,_ or whatever his reason was.”

 

Louis laughs because that does sound very much like something Harry would say. True love. Louis doesn’t think he knows that true love is, but he wants to spend all his time with Liam; he wants to make him laugh and smile. He wants to make him come too, often and hard and just for Louis.

 

Maybe that is true love. He’s not sure, but he knows that he’s in love with Liam.

 

“To be honest, I didn’t know who you were,” Louis admits, which might not even be something he needs to say now. Liam does probably already know. He must say it, though, both for himself and for Liam. “I thought it would be fun, and easy. I didn’t care, but I do now.”

 

Liam doesn’t move backwards. No, he stands stock still as Louis takes first one, then two careful steps towards him.

 

“Can I call you my boyfriend, please?” Louis strokes his fingertips up Liam’s arm, careful and soft. Happy inside – hot and shivery, too – when Liam shudders, goosebumps rising everywhere Louis touches him. “Please, Li.”

 

“Yeah,” Liam smiles, startling Louis badly when he darts forward to press a kiss on his lips, pulling away as fast again. “I’ve missed you. Like, my mum thought something really bad had happened. I was so, so sad.”

 

“You didn’t tell her?” Louis asks as he drags Liam closer, pressing himself flush against him, arms wrapped around his back. He’s missed Liam’s smell, citruses and musk mixed together in the best way ever, and it’s possible he gets a bit lost in it; nose pushed into the curls he likes to play with.

 

Shaking his head, Liam mumbles, “Didn’t want her to... Like, not like you.”

 

“Well, I’m bloody grateful for that.” Louis would have hated for Karen not to like him again, now what he’s charmed her into thinking he’s the best boyfriend Liam ever could have. Now that he’s got his head out of his arse, he will be just that.

 

His fingers trace patterns on Liam’s lower back, hands pushing his t-shirt up more and more as he follows Liam’s spine, dipping his fingers below the hem of Liam’s trousers every time he drags them down again.

 

One small kiss on his neck is followed by another, each one lasting a little bit longer. Louis feels a tug of hot want in his stomach, and he needs to see Liam flushed and messy, with marks from Louis’ fingers and mouth all over his body. The next kiss he places on Liam’ skin is rougher, teeth around Liam’s birthmark as he tongues the sensitive skin.

 

Liam’s soft, almost too heavy against him, and his breathing comes out a bit strained. When Louis slips a thigh between his, he’s not surprised by the hot, hard length of Liam’s cock pushing into his hip.

 

“Want to suck you,” Louis murmurs, wedging a hand between them. His fingers are shaking as he tries to get the buttons on Liam’s jeans open. “Can I?”

 

Liam drags in a sharp breath; it’s the first time they do something that’s not hand jobs or them rubbing their cocks together through their pants until they both come. But Louis wants to get his mouth on Liam’s dick, so badly it feels like he’s about to shake out of his skin.

 

“If you want to.” Liam sounds strained already, his voice husky and deep. Like he does just before Louis makes him come, always shuddering and gasping his way through it.

 

“If I want to,” Louis huffs, rolling his eyes fondly. If he wants to.

 

In tiny movements, he rolls his cock against Liam’s hip, wanting him to feel how hard Liam’s made him. The friction is nice if a bit rough, the fabric of his pants rubbing against his swollen cockhead, and he’s tempted to make them come like that. It would be so, so easy to press Liam a bit harder against the wall and ride his thigh until they both have come in their pants.

 

That would mean he wouldn’t get to taste Liam’s cock, though, so he holds off.

 

Liam’s thighs almost give out as Louis drops down to his knees, wincing when his kneecaps hit the floor little too hard. It’s worth the slight pain, though, when he looks up and finds Liam gazing down at him, cheeks a lovely colour of pink and eyes blown wide.

 

Together they manage to get Liam’s jeans open, their fingers bumping into each others in their haste. At first, the fabric catches on it, but then Liam’s cock slaps wetly against his covered stomach, the head leaving a wet patch on the fabric, precome pooling at the slit.

 

“Oh gosh,” Liam mumbles, hands curled into tight fists. He doesn’t touch Louis, only watches his every move – or just him at the moment, since Louis doesn’t touch him. Just stares as Liam’s hips fuck forward, seeking some sort of contact.

 

Never before has Louis cared for anyone like he does for Liam. It’s a bit scary, doing this with him, even if it’s not Louis first time. _Far from it._

 

When he touches Liam – after what feels like ages, and also not long enough – Liam moans loudly and puts his hands carefully on Louis’ head, fingers shaking as he threads them through Louis’ hair.

 

Breathing through his nose is hard to do. Mostly because he can’t will his brain to work properly; too focused on the way Liam’s cock drags wetly at the top of his mouth, the taste of his precome smeared over his tongue.

 

Liam tries to keep still, not push his hips forward. Louis can feel him tense and relax every other second underneath his hands, gripped tightly around the softer parts of Liam’s thighs. “Fuck, I’m _gonna_ ,” he groans out, hands pushing at Louis' head until he pulls away.

 

Licking his lips, he find them tingly and sore. He wants to put his mouth back on Liam, but still asks, “What?”

 

“I’m going to come,” Liam tells him, one hand squeezing hard around the base of his cock, slick from Louis’ mouth as well as his own precome.

 

 _It’s the whole point, isn’t it?_ Louis wonders, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the head of Liam’s cock. “But I want you to,” he murmurs, noticing how Liam shivers when his lips move against his cock. Then as he fits his lips around it, swirling his tongue around the tip, licking away another pearl of precome, he replaces Liam’s hand with his own.

 

Liam lets out a surprisingly silent moan, coming in heavy spurts as Louis wanks him off roughly, almost without any rhythm or finesse at all. His legs do give out then, and Louis has to push him harder against the wall to keep him up, mouth wrapped around Liam’s cock, licking at him until Liam done coming.

 

“Your turn now,” Liam murmurs, voice a bit slurred like the only time Louis has seen him drunk. So far.

 

“It won’t take much.” There’s no way for him to not come first thing Liam touches him. Louis feels pent up, his cock wetting his pants with precome as he flattens his hand against it.

 

Louis wobbles a bit when he gets up from the floor. At once, when he feels stable enough to not fall over, he sucks Liam’s tempting, pink lower lip between his lips, pulling at it until it pops free with a wet, dirty pop.

 

“Bed,” Liam murmurs against his lips, pulling at Louis until they stumble to the bed.

 

They giggle and trip over each other since they _refuse_ to pull away for long enough to look where they put their feet. Somehow they do fall backwards on Liam’s bed, knees knocking into each others, and noses bumping.

 

He’s not expecting it when Liam shuffles down until his mouth is pressed against Louis’ cock, his breath hot even through Louis’ jeans; too tight and uncomfortable, especially when Liam looks up at him through his curls, mouthing wetly at the fabric.

 

Louis squeezes his eyes shut hard, hoping he can at least hold out until Liam has got his mouth on him. He’s not sure he will be to, however. Not when Liam giggles and looks so happy about being there.

 

Whining high in the back of his throat, Louis bites the inside of his cheek hard to stop himself from letting out any more as embarrassing noises. It’s not easy, though. How could it be when Liam slides his lips, stretched out and dark pink around Louis’ cock, his moans sending shivers up Louis’ spine, all out his body.

 

It feels so, so good; wet and tight and hot. His toes curl, hips pushing upwards slightly even when he tries to stop himself. But Liam doesn’t seem to mind, his hands are not pushing Louis down into the bed even when Louis knows he’s fully capable of it.

 

The thought of Liam liking it, how Louis’ cock gets a bit too far back in his throat for it to be fully comfortable is what sends Louis over the edge. Instead of a warning, he gurgles out an unintelligent sound, batting helplessly at Liam’s head. Then it’s too late; his cock jerking hard in Liam’s mouth as the first spurt of come shoots out on Liam’s tongue.

 

What’s left of Louis’ brain leaks out of his ears, it feels like, when Liam doesn’t pull off. Spluttering and coughing a bit at first, he repeatedly swallows, a bit of come dribbles out between his lips.

 

Liam’s so good to him. Adding to that, he’s looking angelic even when he’s got a cock spreading his lips open and white streaks of come mixed with the shine of spit and precome already on his chin.

 

Louis can’t believe of fucking _lucky_ he is.

 

“Fucking hell,” Louis groans, poking weakly at Liam’s cheek until he gets the hint and curls up around him.

 

They fall asleep like that, wrapped tightly around each other. Maybe they should clean up, get themselves together before Liam’s family comes home, but neither of them have energy to care.

 

– – –

 

Louis comes to school next day, one arm over Liam’s shoulder and his face pressed into his neck as he whispers teasing words into his ear. He tries to figure out the best way to make Liam twitch with need to touch Louis, no matter if anyone is close, and also make him blush.

 

Since it makes Louis want to kiss every inch of pink skin on Liam’s body.

 

“You know,” Niall says, breaking free from Zayn’s half-hug to punch Louis in the shoulder; not too hard, though, just enough to make it sting a bit. “Since Liam has forgiven you, we will too. But you’ll have to drive us everywhere this summer.”

 

“You’ll just make out with Zayn in the backseat,” Louis groans, even if he’s happy that Niall doesn’t hate him. He’ll take Niall and Zayn being disgustingly cute, and maybe getting off together in his – well, not his car, but the car that will be his this summer – if they want him a friend. Even when he was a dumb fuck and a bad boyfriend.

 

“I think it’s sweet,” Harry drawls, smiling so big his cheeks get deep dimples. “I can’t wait until Nick’s home from Uni.”

 

“You know,” Zayn says, giving Louis a mischievous look. “Maybe Louis can _drive_ you to him this weekend. Since he’s got a car and everything.”

 

Louis laughs, figuring that it’s how it’ll be from now on. The five of them teasing each other, just for fun. He can’t say he doesn’t like it. There’s nothing Louis likes better than having fun with his mates.

 

Well, there might be one thing Louis likes better. And that is Liam, who is warm against his side, giggly and sweet like he’s supposed to be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/113726259984/break-the-fall-10138-words-by-misslii-ao3)   
> 


End file.
